Dominus
Formerly known as Sæculi. Historia För drygt två decennier sedan, en regnig gryning, föddes Dominus och hans andra två syskon. I lera och i dy låg en varginna som vred sig i smärta och bannade sig över de små som kom till världen. Det var uppenbart från första stund att modern inte alls såg de små liven som en välsignelse utan istället som en förbannelse. Varghonan gav de inte ens namn, och var knappt där för att låta dem dia. Under de första tre veckorna avled båda av Dominus syskon från svält och Dominus själv var inte långt ifrån att avlida då han blev räddad av demonen Rikanda - hon gav honom energi nog att överleva de värsta dagarna. Modern var ofta borta de flesta timmarna av dygnet och var oftast bara närvarande för att låta han få en daglig, liten dos av mjölk. När Dominus blev äldre och inte längre behövde hennes mjölk för att överleva var det inte ovanligt att hon lämnade honom ensam flera dagar. Ensamheten han led av som ung gjorde att han kom närmare demonen inom honom - hon höll honom sällskap och Dominus blev mer och mer fäst vid rösten i hans huvud. När hans moder dök upp gav hon honom oftast bara kvarlevor av det hon ätit vilket inte alls gav hans storvuxna, tunga kropp tillräckligt energi för att orka med - och här gav även Rikanda honom en hjälpande hand. Trots att Rikanda alltid var öppen och ärlig med sina avsikter gällande honom så var hon mer mor än vad Dominus biologiska moder någonsin skulle vara. Vid 13 års ålder hade Dominus växt sig mycket större och kraftigare än hans mor - tillsammans med hans naturliga kraft som gav honom styrka och Rikandas förstärkning av styrka gjorde det lätt för honom att krossa sin moders skalle emellan hans käftar. Trots att det mer eller mindre var på Rikandas order så ångrade han sig aldrig - han värderade Rikanda högre än han någonsin skulle kunna göra med någon annan. Fysik Dominus har i grunden en blekgrå fäll, med en ljusare nyans på hans undersida, hak- och nospartiet samt hans markerade ögonbryn. Vid hans länd har han fläckar som sträcker sig över ovansidan på hans svans och ända ut till svanstippen, dessa i en mycket mörkare färg än resten av hans päls. Dominus ögon är mandelformade, med iris metallgrå iris som täcker hela ögonhålan. Nosen är i en rosa ton, vilket dämpar det annars väldigt skärpta och konturskarpa med hans anlete. Dominus ses överlag som en stor och kraftig hane. Hans skelett av järn gör honom naturligt tung och stabil. Även om Dominus har en tung kropp, så är han ändå relativt högbent - de är väldigt grova, tillsammans med ett par stora, knotiga tassar. Tack vare Dominus järnskelett, så är hans tänder och klor också av järn - vilket är mycket märkbart tack vare den metalliska färgen de har. Mer kommer... Personlighet och Mentalitet Magier 'Styrka' Dominus besitter kraften styrka. Naturligt är han väldigt stark tack vare hans skelett som genom året har byggt upp stora muskler. Han är medveten om sin kraft men är mycket sämre på att kontrollera den. Den tycks alltid arbeta lite vilket ofta gör honom väldigt trött fort. Men det är ofta vid situationer han är laddade med känslor som han får en kraftexplosion då han använder sin kraft för att nå maximalstyrka. Så den är ännu väldigt okontrollerad. 'Järn' Dominus har ett skelett av järn vilket gör det oerhört tåligt. Det är i stort sett omöjligt för honom att bryta ett ben och krävs enorma krafter för att lyckas - dock är han naturligt svag emot metallbändande krafter, då de kan bända hans skelett på onaturliga sätt. Dominus är mycket oerfaren gällande sin metallbändning och kan inte göra mycket med den. Än så länge har han bara lärt sig att bända sitt egna skelett, vilket han mest använt för att räta till frakturer. I framtiden kommer han kunna använda den till mer offensiva ändamål. Relationer 'Släkt' *'Filia '(NPC) / biologisk mor /'' Pathetic. Taking your life will be the most righteous thing I will ever have done.'' *'Namnlös '(NPC)' '/ bror /'' I've avenged you, brother.'' *'Namnlös '(NPC)' '/ syster /'' I've avenged you, sister.'' 'Övriga' *'Rikanda '(demon) - I will follow you 'til the day I die. I could never ask for more. *'Artemis' -''' ' Forgotten. *'Brother' - You should be glad I didn't rip your throat out. *'Bambra' - Forgotten. *'Othello''' - Nordling. Trivia *Sæculis biologiska mamma gav honom aldrig ett namn, och så Rikanda gav honom namnet Sæculi som betyder "okänd" på sanglingua (latin). Senare i livet kom Rikanda att kalla honom Dominus (älskare). *Dominus pratar nimorian (engelska) och lite sanglingua (latin) som han lärt sig av Rikanda. ' Category:Onda Category:Neutrala Category:Varg/Gråblod Category:Karaktärslista Category:Levande Category:Flocklösa